


Open Wide

by Just_keke



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Brand New Animal- Au, Choking, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Female-reader - Freeform, PWP, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smug Shirou, Smut, Teasing, Voice Kink, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_keke/pseuds/Just_keke
Summary: This is bad .“Look at you Alan, I thought you said Purebloods didnt get Nirvalys Syndrome? Let me put in into you, before you lose your mind”Who says stuff like that to the enemy? Ive never seen Shiro this angry before. Especially to say words like that. He barely speaks at all most days. Only when he absolutely has to. This should surprise me or- or stress me out but-It's so hot.
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 336





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> HOW IS THERE NOT MORE FICS OF THIS FANDOM???? This is my first time writing, I had to- there needs to be more!! The fact that I am just a reader and I had to write one is abhorrently disrespectful. Be kind yall, this is my first time writing smut!  
> But if you wanna comment and tell me how you liked be free to do so!!
> 
> Please check the tags, its a tad rough. 
> 
> Not beta-read

This is bad . 

“Look at you Alan, I thought you said Purebloods didnt get Nirvalys Syndrome? Let me put it into you, before you lose your mind”

Who says stuff like that to the enemy? Ive never seen Shirou this angry before. Especially to say words such as that. He barely speaks at all most days. Only when he has to. This should surprise me or- or stress me out but-

It's so hot. 

“Hey you! Look alive we gotta go!” Michiru yelled, startling me out of a downward spiral. 

She was right. I had to get out of there before the place was destroyed to shreds. I could barely think. All I could think about was Shirou splitting that evil bastard's mouth open and putting his power inside it. 

I couldnt help but feel jealous. 

His wolf had such a presence on its own, how could I not be affected. 

I needed to get it together, there were still people that needed to be saved. I shook my head and ran after Michiru towards Shirou. She was chattering excitedly, but I honestly couldnt understand anything she was saying. My eyes were on him. 

He must’ve caught something in my gaze because he turned his attention to me. 

“You okay?” His voice was gruff from exertion and I had to take a calming breath from the shiver that coursed down my spine. He caught that too. 

“I should be asking you that Shirou” I looked away, but with a sideways glance I grumbled that he was, in fact, amazing. He raised his nose a notch, almost an afterthought and I could see him take a deep breath. 

With his penetrating gaze solely on me, I could feel my pulse jump and my temperature rack up a thousand degrees, I had to look away.  
He scoffed, almost smugly, and slid attention back to Michiru, who was still talking and running around. Something about having Shiro howl to the town. 

We watched as he changed into his silver wolf form again to howl into the microphone. It was a beautiful site to see. Seeing all the animals completely stop what they were doing just to howl with him. Alan had no idea what he had been talking about. 

Shirou had the Howl. 

Michiro and I could only watch in awe. We were born human turned animals so we didnt have that innate instinct to go along with him. It all was such an eye-opening experience, so much so that I felt a little empty at not being able to do it. Shirou looked so regal, the urge to fall on my knees in front of him was an encompassing feeling. 

Shaking violently at the thought, I had to blow out a long soul-suffering sigh. Michiru glanced with eyebrows in an “are you okay” motion and I could only just nod. 

What is going on with me? Where are my thoughts?

I had hoped that thoughts of Shirou would leave. The attention was off all of us and finally life was, in all intensive purposes, back to normal. Michiru was able to hang out with her fellow friends, and I was able to start my work in the office. 

Except, I could get nothing done. 

Shirou was constantly in my peripheral, working on whatever case was in that week. But when he wasnt there, he was in my mind whispering in his growling voice about the things he could do to me. 

I was dying. 

There would be times where I would stare at a research book, never turning the page, just staring. It was becoming so hectic that Shirou asked if I needed time off. 

“I know its been hard for everyone” Shirou had said. He had been in that leather jacket again. Who wears gloves inside? Why was it so hot?

Its not fair. 

“What's not fair?” I looked up from his gloved hands and I could feel my heart rate sky rocket in panic. 

I said that out loud. 

His gaze is so piercing, it felt like he was staring into my soul. He was leaning on my door frame, completely relaxed. His usual bored expression was placed with something that was almost- teasing? Not that couldnt be right. 

But it had been the same expression and mood for weeks now. His casual bumps and grins were so much that Ive had to actively avoid him before I had a heart attack. I wasnt in control of my emotions half the time, so any sort of embarrassment would make me change into my animal form. Even through his cold demeanor, it still seemed like he was laughing at me. I'm sure he could tell that I was flustered, especially when he turned into his wolf form. It always made my blood pressure go up and something slick sliding down my thighs. 

Which is what was happening now. 

Oh no. 

I prayed that he wouldnt notice anything amiss, but the world wasnt on my side. He lifted his nose up again and sniffed. It was as if he was trying to find someone miles away, but when he finally looked towards me, his pupils were wide open. Alert. 

“You never answered my question.” 

There was a hitch in my breath at that tone. That growl that Ive been dreaming about for weeks. 

I’m so fucked. 

“I-i uhm… sorry what?” I could feel myself blinking rapidly. I couldn’t get my thoughts in order. This was getting ridiculous. 

“You humans are very odd,” Shirou rose up from the door, and for a moment I felt relief only to freeze when he closed my door. 

With him still inside.  
We’re alone. 

“You even more so.” 

He walked slowly towards my desk. Well more like prowled. There was intent in his walk. 

I’ve never felt more like prey than right now. 

“I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me” Hes whispering now. His gloved fingers gently spread out to the edge of my desk and he leans over it. 

He’s so close. 

“I smell you all day. Its intoxicating.” One hand lifts up and brushes my cheek, I know he can feel the heat. 

“You’re the first human that I have ever wanted”

I froze. 

Hes been feeling the same? From his expression and the dropping of at least two octaves, it was definitely confirmed. 

“I- uh I want you too” My voice was hoarse from emotion. He could hear it just fine it seemed because if his pupils werent blown out before, they sure were now. 

Shirou visibly licked his lips and I couldn’t help but follow the motion. He watched me watch him and he grinned, showing his fangs in satisfaction. 

“Good because I plan to devour you. Stand up”

I could barely hear the order due to his growling. His ravenous expression was drowning me. I was swimming in heat and desire. 

“I wont ask again” 

Shirous’ voice snapped me back into reality and with shaky sweaty palms I pushed my chair away and stood. He never told me to move so I just stayed there. He seemed very pleased that I didn’t move. 

Not like I could, I was barely able to breathe. 

He stalked slowly around my desk until he was behind me, moving the chair completely across the room. It crashed into a plant and I jumped, still not moving an inch. 

I could feel his breath across my nape and goosebumps coursed down my skin. I could feel him smelling my hair, breathing in the sweat that I felt that I was pouring out. I tried to move away, embarrassed, but I could feel his grip tighten and him growl at my into my neck. 

“Stay still” He whispered. “You can be a good girl and do that for me right?”

I froze at the pet name. I’ve never heard him call me anything other than my last name. I couldn’t believe how it affected at me. I could feel myself become even more drenched. 

He could tell. 

“Oh? You like that huh?” 

I felt his leathered hands slide slowly underneath my shirt and palm my breast. I gasped, my head falling on his shoulder at the groping. This was getting intense fast. I heard something tearing and tried to glance down only to have one of his hands press lightly at my neck. Holding me still. 

Shirou shushed me, keeping his hand curled around my throat. Murmuring something about not needing this or that, I felt fabric fall at my feet and my chest became covered in hot leather. I let out a choked moan, only to have his grip tightened. 

“You’re gonna have to be a quiet pup, you don't want all your colleagues to know what you're doing right?” He was so mocking, I couldnt help but feel flustered with how demeaning he sounded. 

I nodded knowing I couldnt say anything in this position. 

“Thats right, good girl, now go on bend over the desk” He slipped his hands away and disorientation readily slid back into my head. 

I layed over my desk, paper be damned, and wrapped my hands over the edge to hold on. I heard him growl in confirmation at the act and I preened at the act of pleasing him. 

I’ve never felt this way. I was completley ok with him taking the reigns. I didnt have many braincells left, I could barely think. All I could do was just do. 

Shirou hands caressed my ass in appreciation, his ungloved hand (when had that happened?) made a purposeful track up to my waistband, hasitly taking them off. I was completely soaked and hearing him swear obscenities definitely didnt help. 

“I can’t wait to knot you, pup” I felt his weight against me, his bare chest completely covering my whole body. He was so warm, degrees hotter than his normal, his breath hot on my cheek as he licked my face from chin to forehead. 

“The real question is,” he says through licks down my spine. “Which form do I want to take you hm?” I shivered violently at the thought of Shirou taking me in my wolf form. Outside of Anima city it is forbidden to have any of those kind of thoughts. But you couldnt help that you constantly thought about Shirou fucking you in his wolf form. 

I could hear his deep chuckle at my spine. He knew my answer. 

I felt him nose my wetness and my breath hitches. It didnt last for more than 5 seconds and I could hear myself grown out against the desk. 

“I would love to taste you, but unfortunately we dont have that kind of time.” There was a zipping noise and I tensed, gushing even more at the thought of what it could be. 

“I would need hours to be satisfied from your taste” He is suddenly in my ear. “But I plan to fuck you like you need it.”

I could hear myself mewling at the thought. I’ve been wanting this for weeks. I cant believe someone like Shirou even wants to touch me. Shirou, cool-mannered and distant, wants to fuck me five ways to Sunday is honeslty an eye opening experience. 

There is a clicking sound and I gasped. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didnt feel the fingers. I could feel myself clenching around and my mewling became even louder. Colleagues be damned. 

There was an surprised hum from behind me. 

“You’ve been touching yourself?” All I could do was nodd embarrassed. He cooed sweetly and added 3 fingers inside of me. 

“What were you thinking about? Were you thinking of me? Tell me” I gasped in affirmations. I couldnt take it anymore. I needed inside of me now. 

I felt like I was going to die. 

“P-please Shiro, I need it.”

“You need what pup?” He grinned savagely and I felt something hard and hot against me. 

I wiggled in frustration. Only to have him laugh and hold my hips still. Using his strength to make me stay still.

I was going to have bruises. 

“Please fuck me Shirou” I whispered into my shoulder. I knew he could hear me. I felt my chest tighten at the gasp and growl. 

“Good girl.” I shivered and gasped as he pushed the head in with a savage force of his hips. 

“I wont hold back pup” He laid his furry chest against my back “You might be ruined for any one else.”

“I dont want you to Shirou, give me your all” 

A growl was heard and then the most intense feeling of my life was radiating through my whole body. 

He thrusted so hard that I could hear the desk screeching. The other colleauges, if they were still there, would definitely hear it. I prayed that they weren’t gonna check to see if I was okay. I wouldnt be able to speak anyways. I’m pretty much holding on dear life on the desk. There was no way I was able to explain anything. 

Shirou didn’t seem to care either. The constant growling and heavy breathing that was coming from him was telling. 

“Youre so tight, I cant believe all of me fit inside of you” He groaned and all I could do was tighten around him, which made him go even faster. There was a crack from the desk, but I ignored it. All I could concentrate on was the heat and his cock bruising my insides. 

“Mine mine mine MINE” He stopped abruptly and pulled out. Only to pick me up effortlessly and turn me around, my back hittng the desk. 

He entered me again and with that the world was crashing around me. I’d never come so fast in my life. Watching him in his wolf form growl over me as he pounded me into the afterlife, I wasnt gonna last long. 

Seemed like he wasnt either, his thrust got more savage and I got louder. He took his right hand and placed it at my throat again to caught off the noise. 

“Be quiet while I shove my knot inside you, I need to concentrate” It made me fall again, shivering while he grinded his knot inside me. He came with a roar, tightening his hands on my throat, cutting off my sound. 

“Shhhh, good girl, you did good” He whispered praises to me while he continued to grind himself inside me. He lifted his hand and I gasped dazed. 

He looked up at me and caught my disheveled appearance and grinned. 

“Dont move, I’m not done.”

I returned the grin. 

“Good Shirou, cause neither am I”


End file.
